The Pull
by Lilmissunderstood87
Summary: Not great at summaries but I'll give it a shot. Have you ever had a cosmic pull to someone or something, but have found its always just right outside your reach? What happens when someone in the Plum world encounters this. AU
1. Chapter 1

My First FanFic. No beta all mistakes are mine. I love to read everyone's stories and thought Id take a shot at writing my own.

AU Not mine, all Janet's. Although id gladly borrow the Merry Men for a few weeks if she'd let me.

I hope you enjoy. Please review!

I sit in my apartment watching the credits run for the millionth time in my favorite movie, Ghostbusters, eating a tub of half-baked by Ben & Jerry's. Who would have figured the resident "playboy" would be sitting alone indulging in ice cream and Ghostbusters on a Friday night? Little did they know this has been my routine for basically every weekend for the past two years since someone stepped into my life and turned it upside down.

Let's go back to the beginning….. My name is Lester Santos and I'm a certified badass and Rangeman's own resident playboy, well until 2 years ago at least. My life changed that one sunny day Ranger, my boss, cousin and #1 all around badass, got a call from Connie, the manager at the local bail bonds office we do skip tracing for. The call came in with a favor to train a new bounty hunter, a FEMALE bounty hunter. Surprising to all of us Ranger took the challenge. At the time Ranger had the usual crazy enemy from his past after him so wherever he went at least 2 of us where not far behind. To everyone else he seemed alone, that is our job…. to be invisible. So here we were sitting outside the diner watching the area, being Ranger's back-up. That's when I saw her for the first time opening the door to the diner. Her gorgeous curls blowing in the wind, mile long legs and body to die for, Miss Stephanie Plum. I felt my heart skip a beat when she turned my way and looked straight at me. I knew she couldn't see me, but there she was her crystal blue eyes piercing my soul. At this moment a bomb could have gone off and I wouldn't have noticed. From that day on I was a goner.

As the weeks went by after our first "encounter" if that's what you want to call it, I spent every moment thinking of her and trying to find out everything I could. I had to know who this woman who enchanted me really was. But of course as the universe would have it her first skip happened to be Det. Joe Morelli, who I discovered Stephanie had a very colorful past with and before I could make my move she was back in his arms.

Months had gone by and my problems just got worse not only was she in an on/off relationship with Morelli but for some unknown reason Ranger had taken an interest in her Mr. "I don't do relationships" was wrapped around her little finger.

6 Months after I laid eyes on her I decided to give up and I went back to my playboy ways, or at least I tried. I met with different women, sometimes two or three a night, to try to get her off my mind. Unfortunately in the end my mind and/or body just wouldn't respond. My heart had made its decision and wouldn't change. So I decided to take another approach, the only way I could truly have her in my life…as my best friend. I started off with a subtle approach making sure that I was always the one picking up any files for Rangeman from the binds office, always trying to time it when she was there. We made casual conversation and I would be on my way. Finally I decided one day that I grow some balls and ask her to lunch, besides it was just as friends not as a date. "Hey beautiful" calling her a nickname I had picked up for her, I just couldn't bring myself to call her Bomber or Bombshell. Every time the call came in that another car had gone off-line or that she was in trouble I felt my heart skip a beat. "Hey Les what's up?" giving me that gorgeous smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch today. I have a little extra time on my hands." Without any hesitation she was on her feet dragging me out the door. "Oh my god Les thank you! I needed to get out of that office so bad!" We drove to Pino's of course and thus started the new step in our friendship.

Over the next year our friendship blossomed. We shared stories of our past, our families and of course relationships. To my discomfort most our "talks" were about her and Joe or Ranger. She would tell me all the ridiculous demands that Joe would make and how he made her always feel down about herself. On several occasions I found myself being pulled away from the punching bag in the gym without even realizing that I had already busted up and a couple of times fractured my hands, I knew destroying Joe's face would hurt her more than help so I had to find another way to release my rage. And then when she came to me in tears after the "deal" with Ranger telling me how he used her and then sent her back to Morelli without a second look, I would have killed Ranger during a sparring session if the guys hadn't been there to pull me off of him. But I still had no ground to stand on after all the shit they put her through she still went back every time.


	2. Chapter 2

My First FanFic. No beta all mistakes are mine. I love to read everyone's stories and thought Id take a shot at writing my own.

AU Not mine, all Janet's. Although id gladly borrow the Merry Men for a few weeks if she'd let me.

WARNING! Language and other adult situation. Definitely a Hard M rating!

Most of the story is already written, I just have to type it up so the updates should be pretty frequent. I hope you enjoy. Please review!

Thank you so much to the review I've already received!

Chapter 2

So back to the present… here I am two years later alone in my apartment, wallowing in my own sorrow, when the phone rings interrupting my thoughts

"Yo" my usual response

"LEESSSTEER SANTOOOOS!" came the voice of an angel, slightly drunk but still an angel, on the other end. I could tell she was at the club from all the noise in the background.

"Hey beautiful"

"What the hell are you doing?" she slurred

"Well beautiful, I was just reminiscing on you and me" I was always honest with her, she just never took it seriously.

"Well Mr. Santos how about you stop thinking and get your fine ass down to Orbitz and have a drink with me"

This was nothing new. She was out and lonely and me being such a great FRIEND I always come to the rescue.

"Sure beautiful. I'll be there in 20"

"Thanks sexy. I'm the one in red" she giggled and hung up. She knows red is my favorite in her. I always made a point to throw in a few extra compliments and be extra flirty when she wore red. Was she wearing red just for me tonight? NO I mentally chastise myself, she sees you as a friend and nothing more. I continued my inner debate as I drove my Escalade, candy apple red I might add, to meet her.

As I entered the club I knew instantly where she was. She always makes little comments about knowing when the guys were tailing her or watching here because of her "spidey sense" and the guys would laugh, but the truth is I had that connection with her; I seemed to be pulled to wherever she was. As I looked up from my inner rambling, there she was dead center of the club on the stage dancing her ass off. God that woman could move and sure enough she was in a bright red skin-tight dress that looked like it had made especially for her and a pair of her famous 6 inch black strappy FMPs. I think my heart stopped for a moment as we made eye contact. She was looking at me the same way she did the first day I saw her, with sparkling crystal blue eyes and a smile that could stop traffic. And then my mind began to wonder.. How did she know I was here? How did she pick me out of this crowd? Did she have the same connection with me that I did with her? I shook my head of those thoughts and looked up only to realize she was making her way towards me. I met her half way and instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. This was out usual greeting and it made my heart skip a beat every time. I looked down into her eyes and then touched my lips to her ear and whispered

"Beautiful you know you drive me crazy when you wear red and especially this dress. Ranger would will me for the thoughts in my head right now"

Without skipping a beat and in her best sex kitten voice she replied "Well Ranger isn't here right now is he? And I know exactly what I do to you when I'm in red" She winked then turned in my arms and ground her perfect ass against me swaying to the music, rubbing against the throbbing erection I always seem to have when she's around. I gasped and instantly put some distance between us and guided us toward the bar, I definitely needed a drink if I was going to make it through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

My First FanFic. No beta all mistakes are mine. I love to read everyone's stories and thought Id take a shot at writing my own.

AU Not mine, all Janet's. Although id gladly borrow the Merry Men for a few weeks if she'd let me.

WARNING! Language and other adult situation. Definitely a Hard M rating! Don't worry ladies it's coming!

Most of the story is already written, I just have to type it up so the updates should be pretty frequent. I hope you enjoy. Please review!

Thank you so much to the reviews I've already received!

**Chapter 3**

SPOV

TWO YEARS! Two fucking years and I was done playing games. The first day I met Ranger at the diner I knew Lester was there, well I didn't know it was him exactly, I just knew I felt as though someone was pulling me towards them. It took everything in me not to just turn away from the door and walk towards whatever force was pulling me towards what appeared to be just an empty minivan in the parking lot. It wasn't until several weeks later that I felt it again and that was when I realized it was Lester Santos. But by then I had heard the stories of Lester the legendary ladies' man, he was definitely not a one woman kind of guy, not that I wasn't open to a little fun here and there, but I need someone committed to me. A guy like him would never settle down so I continued on my path and ended up in an on again/off again relationship with Joe Morelli and some strange best friend/part-time lover fling with Ranger, in my off stages with Joe of course. This game of yo-yo continued on for two years but I was never truly satisfied, sure the sex was pretty good, but I knew something was missing. The time I spent with Lester hanging out started to fill some of my void and that's when I made my decision, one month ago while shopping at Macy's while Lester stood by commenting on everything I picked out, I realized this is the man I wanted and I was going to have him. So I put my plan into motion. First things first time for a real grown up talk with Joe. So I invited him over for pizza and beer and surprisingly we actually had a civil conversation. I think he was more relieved than anything that I wasn't leaving him for Ranger, he wished me good luck and we said our goodbyes promising to stay friends. On to step two, Ranger. This one was a little more complicated, how do you tell a man that you really don't have a defined relationship with that it has to end. I was surprised he called me before I got a chance to call him and asked me out on a REAL date, of course he knew about me and Joe without me telling him, he IS Batman. I was speechless and graciously declined but said dinner on 7 would be great. After a long talk he admitted that he did love me but he could never really give me what I was truly looking for. I confided in him what my true feeling were towards Lester and he just smiled and said he should have seen it sooner. He even said he would take a few weeks and go to Miami while I put my plan into action, knowing Lester would be more reserved with Ranger around.

So here I am dressed to kill using my sex kitten voice and the first time I touch him in any sort of sexual manner, rubbing against a not so little, little Lester, and he runs! This caught me completely off guard, I thought this was Mr. Lester "I'm every woman's gift to God" Santos. So as he's pushing us towards the bar I put plan B into effect. I angle myself in front of him at the bar, not rubbing against him but more of a watch my back I want to feel protected stance, something we were both comfortable with. We order our drinks, water for me, I should stop with the alcohol if I plan to get anything accomplished tonight. We both have a seat and make good conversation for about an hour and I see him relax back to his normal self. So now time for Plan B. I stand and position myself in front of him and lean in to him resting my head on his shoulder where my lips are next to his ear and whisper.

"I've known all along it was you watching me that day"

"Beautiful you know I'm always watching your sexy ass" He responds in his normal corky tone giving me an orgasm inducing smile.

I press myself into him feeling him stiffen in more ways than one and hear a low growl come from his chest; I can tell he's trying to maintain his composure. I wrap my arms around his neck and move my lips millimeters away from his, so close I can feel his ragged breathing. I look him in the eyes and respond

"No the first day at the diner when I met Ranger, I could feel you there watching me. It took everything in me not to run to where you were pulling me and you've been pulling me ever since and I'm tired of fighting it."

And with that I crushed my lips with his. It was amazing, everything else in the world seemed to fade away as he gave into me and our tongues dueled for control. Next thing I knew I was being lifted, instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist and we made our way out of the club and didn't stop until he had me pinned against his truck, both of us grinding against each other not caring who watched or the fact that my dress had ridden up and my bare ass was hanging out for the world to see. I was in heaven; this is where I belonged, in his arms forever. As fate would have it a ringing phone broke the spell keeping up together and then it was over. I was on my feet and he was 10 feet away just staring at me.


	4. Chapter 4

My First FanFic. No beta all mistakes are mine. I love to read everyone's stories and thought Id take a shot at writing my own.

AU Not mine, all Janet's. Although id gladly borrow the Merry Men for a few weeks if she'd let me.

WARNING! Language and other adult situation. Definitely a Hard M rating!

Most of the story is already written, I just have to type it up so the updates should be pretty frequent. I hope you enjoy. Please review!

Thank you so much to the review I've already received!

**Chapter 4**

LPOV

What the hell just happened!? Why did I do that? She doesn't really want me, she's just drunk and when tomorrow comes she'll be back with Joe or Ranger, whoever the flavor of the week is. I mean come on, of course she knew it was me outside the diner, she could have asked anyone. She's just using whatever line she can to try and get to me. But why? Ugh now what do I do? Her face comes back into focus from my inner rambling and I notice she's looking at me like I've grown a third head. Deep breaths Santos.

"Sorry beautiful that shouldn't have happened. Why don't I take you home?"

She nods and steps to the side so I can open the door for her. As she climbs in I see a glimmer of unshed tears in her eyes. As I walk around to the driver's side I have to keep telling myself 'she doesn't really want you, she's just lonely and drunk. Tomorrow this will all be a dream.' I climb in and start the truck and notice she's staring out the window. The ride to her apartment is made in uncomfortable silence. I pulled into her parking and I swear she jumped out before the truck even stopped. I have to get out and make sure she's safe. She hasn't had and crazies after her lately and she's been training but with her you never know. I make my way to the top of the stairs just as she's getting off of the elevator. I use the key she gave me a few months back and check her place and make sure it's clear. As I make my way back to the front door, I see her just standing there arms wrapped around herself like a frightened child. I approach her slowly, kiss her gently on the forehead and then leave. As I shut the door I hear her break down on the other side of the door. I feel like my heart is being ripped out for making her cry like that, but I can't play this game, I can't be the rebound or fallout guy when she has a rough patch with Joe or Ranger. She'd wake up in the morning and realize it's not really me she wants and rip my heart out. I can't go through that.

I make it to my truck and head towards the interstate. I need to be alone tonight, there's no way I can deal with the guys. Maybe I'll take a few days off to put some distance between us. I decide to head toward the one place that only 2 other people know about. OUR house. The one I bought with her in mind 6 months after I met her. She already had the keys and didn't even realize it. I pull out my phone and dial Ranger.

"Yo" The normal response for any of is.

"Hey man, I'm going off-line for a few days I have some shit to take care of" I say trying not to sound like I'm dying inside.

"No problem Santos, I'll let Tank know. I'll be in Miami for the next 3 weeks working on some issues down here."

"Thanks man" and we disconnect.

Maybe that explains why Stephanie was acting the way she was tonight? Rangers going out of town and she's depressed. I turn off my phone and turn up the radio, blaring the latest Godsmack CD to try and drown out my thoughts. 30 Minutes later I arrive at my destination. I pull into the garage, hop out, grab a few beers and head to the den to drink my sorrows away. Tomorrow will be a better day.

_~Sorry so short. I promise more later!_


	5. Chapter 5

My First FanFic. No beta all mistakes are mine. I love to read everyone's stories and thought Id take a shot at writing my own.

AU Not mine, all Janet's. Although I'd gladly borrow the Merry Men for a few weeks if she'd let me.

WARNING! Language and other adult situation. Definitely a Hard M rating!

Most of the story is already written, I just have to type it up so the updates should be pretty frequent. I hope you enjoy. Please review!

Thank you so much to the review I've already received!

**Chapter 5**

SPOV

I wake up the next morning eyes almost swollen shut, still in the dress from last night, on my couch. After he left I just broke down. What do I have to do to try to make him see that I'm serious? I honestly know that this is all my fault. I bounced between Joe and Ranger for so long I'm sure he assumes I'm just in an off phase with both of them and looking for something to fill my time. It just hurts so bad having to admit to myself that this is all my fault. But none of that matters because I will do whatever I have to, to make him see that this for real, I'm not just using him he is who I really want.

After laying on the couch for another few hours I decide I've got to do something, I can't just lay here and sulk and I'm sure I don't look or smell very well either. A shower is just what I need. My lavender body wash always seems to relax me and an hour later I feel like a million dollars and have a new outlook on life. I've decided I will not be the poor spoiled princess waiting for my knight in shining armor. I am going to Rangeman and confront Lester face to face and we are going to have a serious conversation, then he will see that he's not just a rebound guy.

I make my way to Rangeman dressed in just jeans, a tank and flip-flops. I park in the garage and notice Lester's truck isn't there, strange. Maybe he's out on a run. I make my way to the 5th floor and as soon as the elevator opens I'm scooped into a giant bear hug from Tank.

"What are you doing here little girl? I thought you were off this weekend." I've been working part-time at Rangeman for about a year now helping the guys with searches and take downs when needed and in return they have been training me and I've been very happy with the results. I haven't been covered in anything in almost 6 months now and now that I don't get winded after 5 seconds of running my captures have gone a lot easier.

"Hey Tank, I just came to see Lester. Do you know where he is?"

"Sorry Steph, he called Ranger last night, he's taking a few days off"

I think that almost hurt as much as his rejection did last night he always called me when he took time off and most of the time I was with him when he did.

"Any idea where he went?'

"Not a clue."

"Thanks Tank. See you next week"

I turned and got back in the elevator and immediately pulled out my phone dialing Lester. When it goes straight to voice mail, I wanted to cry. I'm trying to stay positive; maybe he had some kind of emergency and had to go out-of-town. Yep that's it, I try to convince myself. I'll just talk to him on Monday.

The rest of the weekend creeps by and I find myself up extra early Monday morning. The first thing I do is check my phone. I sent Les a few texts throughout the weekend checking on him, but still no response. I do my usual routine run by the bonds office, see if I have any skips to pick up, chat with the girls for an hour or so and then head to Rangeman. I get there around 10 and still no Lester, my mood turns dark instantly but I try to stay positive. Maybe he took an extra day to rest if he had been traveling, but where would he be resting his apartment is here. I make my way to my desk and bury myself in work trying to ignore all the crazy thoughts in my head.

LPOV

I woke up Monday afternoon after doing nothing all weekend but lying around and drinking myself silly, still feeling the after effects of too much alcohol. I decide to turn my phone and check my messages. There's a few from work with routine stuff, no emergencies. I do notice that I have a text when I open them I see that they're all from Stephanie asking me if I'm ok and explaining Tank said I took some time off. I want to respond to her so bad, but I think the best thing right now is to just stay away.

I decide to get up and head to the gym I have in the basement for a work out and then the pool. After several hours of abusing my body I finally take a break and relax. No matter what I do though I can't get her off my mind. I lay down on the couch maybe a nap is what I need.

SPOV

5:00pm rolls around before I realize it. I got tons accomplished but still haven't managed to get Lester off my mind. I decide to head to the gym for an hour, yes I Stephanie Plum use the gym. When I leave I'm just in a sports bra and yoga pants, I'm still not comfortable showering in the locker room so I normally use Lester's apartment but with him not here I feel like I would be invading his space. I head to the garage and towards my car, but something catches my attention out of the corner of my eye, Lester's motorcycle. I helped him pick it out. It's a gorgeous Harley Davidson Fat Boy with custom paint and pipes, an orgasm waiting to happen. It was delivered a little over a week ago so they guys could install a custom GPS system on it. Which gives me an idea, the way the guys set the systems up it so all of their personal vehicles are linked to each other so if one happens to be stolen or they just needs the location of somewhere they went in their other car they have it. I wonder if Lester's is up and running yet. I toss my bag in the car and head over to the bike. I turn the GPS on using my copy of Les's keys and hit the info and locate his truck. Sure enough it pulls the trucks location right up and to my surprise he's on about 30 min away. Brave Stephanie decides if I really want my man I'm going to have to go after him. I climb on the bike and turn it on. As it roars to life I can't help but moan at the feel of the power between my legs. I slide my sweatshirt on followed by my helmet that was still on the shelf by the bike. I ease out of the parking space and on to the main road heading towards my future. I hope.

_~So how do you like it so far? Please review. Smut coming in the next few chapters._


	6. Chapter 6

My First FanFic. No beta all mistakes are mine. I love to read everyone's stories and thought Id take a shot at writing my own.

AU Not mine, all Janet's. Although I'd gladly borrow the Merry Men for a few weeks if she'd let me.

WARNING! Language and other adult situation. Definitely a Hard M rating!

Most of the story is already written, I just have to type it up so the updates should be pretty frequent. I hope you enjoy. Please review!

Thank you so much to the review I've already received!

There may be some down and dirty Lester lovin' in this chapter, it just all depends on where I stop. But warning just in case!

**Chapter 6**

SPOV

I arrive at a gate, a HUGE wrought iron gate, well shit how do I get in? What is this place? Then it hits me oh god! What if this is some girls house? Shit I should not be here. As I go to pull away I feel my cell vibrate in my pocket, pulling it out and looking at the display of course its Batman! Who else would it be?

"Yo" I answer being a smartass of course

"That's my line babe. Are you ok?"

"Yes" silence

"I'm fine Ranger" more silence

"Ok! I'm not fine! I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Just go in the gate" he finally replies

Wait, what!? "How do you know where I am?"

"Tank called and said you left on Lester's bike. I was pretty sure I knew what you were up too, so I logged on to the GPS"

"what if he doesn't want me?" I say in a whisper

"Babe, just go you won't be sorry"

"But I can't get through the gate"

"You'll figure it out"

"Raanger!" I whine

"Just do it" and then he hangs up.

Damn him! Ok so how to get through the gate… There no switch or key pad anywhere. Hmmm I look down at my key ring and notice there's a fob on it similar to the ones we use at Rangeman. I point it at the gate and hit the green button VOILA! Gate opens! Ok so this is good, if he didn't want me here then why would he give me a way to get in the gate.

When I finally make it to the end of the driveway, which I swear is several miles long, the house that comes in to view is breath-taking. I'm sure in the daylight it's even more so. I head towards the garage, which is already open, and see Lester's truck parked inside. I pull up next to it and ease off the bike. I can see a door right in front of me. I swear my heart is beating 100mph I try to take a few calming breaths and reach for the door knob, who knows what I will encounter.

I slowly opened the door and peak around the corner. The room I have entered looks like a den, there's a huge TV, a pool table and several couches. Curled up in the one on the far side of the room is Lester wearing nothing but a pair of gym shorts. I approach the couch slowly not wanting to startle him. I sit softly in front of him and just stare at him. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, all the men look so hard when they work, I guess it comes with the territory. I gently start rubbing his arm and lean down and whisper his name into his ear. As he starts to wake his eyes open and he just stares at me. I begin to feel self-conscience, I'm in a big baggy sweatshirt and yoga pants and I'm sure my hair looks ridiculous after being under that helmet. As I move my hands to smooth over my hair he grabs both of them and pulls me down on top of him. With me on top of him he whispers in my ear

"Are you really here? I hate these dreams" and then he wraps his arms around me like I'm his lifeline.

"No Les it's really me, I'm really here"

"God I've dreamed of you here with me so many times"

"Where is here exactly?"

He's silent for a few minutes looking like he's having some kind of internal debate with himself.

"This is our house, I bought it for you and me"

I didn't know how to respond, all these years he was feeling for me what I was feeling for me. My heart swells and I do the only thing I can think of, I crush my lips to his. I feel him moan into me as our tongues duel, his hands all over me, both of us pouring all of emotions into the kiss and caresses trying to show each other how we feel. He slowly rolls us so he's sitting up and I'm straddling his lap. We both pull back and stare at each other. Each of us looking for the answer to our questions in each other's eyes. Finally he breaks the silence

"I don't share"

Trying to break the seriousness of the situation I respond

"Well damn there goes a few of my fantasies"

He stares back at me a smile creeping across his face and i breath a sigh of relief, my Lester is back.

"Baby I will fill all your fantasies as long as you know you belong to me"

"And you to me" I respond

With that he crushes his lips to mine. He stands and I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist and we pick up right where we left off in the parking lot of Orbitz.

_~To smut or not smut? SMUT! Stay tuned it will there today I just need to do some tweaking :)_


	7. Chapter 7

My First FanFic. No beta all mistakes are mine. I love to read everyone's stories and thought Id take a shot at writing my own.

AU Not mine, all Janet's. Although I'd gladly borrow the Merry Men for a few weeks if she'd let me.

WARNING! Language and other adult situation. Definitely a Hard M rating!

Most of the story is already written, I just have to type it up so the updates should be pretty frequent. I hope you enjoy. Please review!

Thank you so much to the review I've already received!

There may be some down and dirty Lester lovin' in this chapter, it just all depends on where I stop. But warning just in case!

**Chapter 7**

LPOV

I can't believe what is happening. It's happening to me and it's still hard to grasp. I woke up to her rubbing my arm and whispering my name and all I could think was wow what a wonderful dream. Imagine my surprise when I realize that is reality. She's here, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, even at this moment with her hair all over the place. I really do love this woman. And now here I am carrying this woman, my woman, up the stairs to OUR bedroom thinking about everything I want to do to her. I gently lay her down on OUR king size, four post bed and slowly begin to kiss down her jaw line and back to that sweet spot right behind her ear and then down her neck. The first problem I realize is that she's wearing a damn sweatshirt, there's no telling how many layers she has on underneath. Apparently I was distracted for a moment with my thoughts next thing I know I'm on my back and she's on top of me. I watch mesmerized as she reaches the bottom of her sweatshirt and begins to pull it up and I groan as I realize she's only wearing a tiny sports bra underneath. She then slowly reaches up and slowly slips off her top revealing in my opinion the most perfect breasts I've ever seen. She really is perfect for me in so many ways. She leans down and begins her slow torture on me, starting at my neck and working her way down paying attention to each and every muscle of my body. With every pass of her lips I feel like my skin is on fire. She reaches the top of my pants and stops and looks up at me with a wicked gleam in her eyes and says" one of my fantasies involves another set of hands, so I wouldn't have to stop my exploration of your body just to take off your pants" and she takes my pants off. I can't explain the emotions that I'm going through I want to explode at the thought but I'm quickly brought back to reality by the sensation of her hands gripping my thighs and her tongue gliding up my shaft and flicking at the precum glistening on my tip, the whole time never breaking eye contact with me. I've never witnessed something so erotic in my life. Running her tongue up and down my throbbing erection she grasps the base of my shaft with one hand and then devours me taking as she can in her mouth. I have to concentrate not to cum immediately from the feeling of being inside her hot little mouth. She begins messaging my balls with her other hand while torturing me with her mouth. I try to stop her, I know I won't last much longer but she doesn't stop she actually increases her movements. I realize at some point she has stopped fondling my sack when I feel a finger circle my tight hole. I can honestly say I've never had anyone touch me there before, but whatever she's doing feels amazing and the initial shock begins to wear off. As I start to relax she begins to put more pressure on my hole and at the same time begins to suck harder and move faster up and down the length of my shaft. As I feel myself about to explode she slips a single finger inside of me, I cum so hard screaming her name, I see black dots dancing in front of my eyes. She continues to suck me dry drawing out the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced. When she's satisfied with what she's done she begins to move up my body and I notice somewhere along the way she managed to get rid of her pants. She is more amazing then I could have ever imagined and the sight of her naked crawling up my body has me instantly hard again. I try to stop her so I can have my turn torturing her body, but in one swift movement she has impaled herself on me. She's so tight and wet I want to cum again that instant. This woman is going to be the death of me! She leans forward and whispers "tonight I'm going to show you just how much you mean to me. Just consider this me making up for being an idiot the past 2 years" She begins to ride me , her head thrown back and mouth open in pleasure, her perfect tits bouncing up and down with ever thrust. I reach one hand down and begin rubbing her clit, while the other makes its way up her body to nipple. As I rub and pinch her I feel her cum undone all around me, screaming my name, he walls tighten around me and she takes my over the edge with her. She collapses on top of me both of breathless trying to come down from our high. She rolls off of me and we lay there for what seems like hours just staring at each other, letting ourselves calm down from the rush we've just experienced. I break the silence with just two words "The others?" and without skipping a beat she replies "Not an issue." That's all I needed to hear. She rolls over and curls up next to me, her back to my front. As we begin to drift off I hear "I love you Lester Santos" "I love you too Stephanie Plum" and then we're both out, the weight of the past few days taking its toll on us.


End file.
